


Only Dancing

by thecocoisbea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mini
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecocoisbea/pseuds/thecocoisbea





	

Jest tak cholernie piękny,  
ale jest dziurą w moim sercu i wiem,   
że nigdy nie dam rady tego naprawić, ale   
za wszelką cenę muszę spróbować.


End file.
